Recently, an automatic tracking circuit has been introduced for a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a VTR). Such a circuit makes accurate tracking possible while reproducing video signals. That is, in the VTR having an automatic tracking circuit, a microcomputer determines a data variation value between initial tracking data and current tracking data detected in the automatic tracking circuit, and controls a servo motor by use of the initial and current tracking data. However, the above automatic tracking method for a VTR is usually performed only in a normal speed reproducing mode, since an envelope form of the reproduced signal is not a shaped pattern in any speed reproducing mode except the normal speed reproducing mode. Therefore, the envelope form in automatic tracking is a problem. Accordingly, since the microcomputer controls the servo motor by using tracking data of the automatic tracking circuit only in the normal speed reproducing mode, automatic tracking can not be accurately performed in any other speed reproducing mode other than the normal speed reproducing mode. As a result, a tracking error of a reproducing screen is increased when reproduction occurs in any speed reproducing mode other than the normal speed reproducing mode.